Be Prepared
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: Commodus plans for the future as he is hailed as the new ceaser.Songfic.One shot fic.please RR!.


Be Prepared

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gladiator movie,or The Lion King films, these rights go to Universal and to the walt Disney company.I'm just using the character/song lyrics for my own writing purposes only!.

Author's note: Please R/R!! constructive comments are always welcome! :)

Summary: I was'nt very sure how to set this out,but i tried and hopefully it won't be so bad OO. This is a songfic in which Commodus plans on getting rid of Maximus, and i thought that the song 'Be Prepared' from The Lion King suited Commodus perfectly.Anyway,here goes!

**Bold text:** Song lyrics

Normal Text: Commodus/Falco/etc

_italic text:_ Commodus' thoughts/feelings.

Be Prepared.

**I know that your powers of retention**

**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**

**But thick as you are, pay attention **

**My words are a matter of pride **

"My lord..surely you would not wish to kill Maximus, he is after all a good fighter,and a good leader" Senator Falco asked Commodus, a grin began to spread over the young scheming Emperor's face."Just pay attention to what i say and everything shall work like clockwork" Commodus replied,the grin growing even bigger. "Yes my lord" Senator Falco said,with a nod of his head. Commodus sat at his desk, lightly tapping his fingers on the table."Now listen carefully.."Commodus instructed, Falco just nodded. "Send one of the other Senators to arrange the battle arena for tommorow afternoon,at the hour of 3" Commodus instructed. "What are you going to do?...Kill Maximus?"Falco asked Commodus. Commodus looked toward him,an evil expression grew on his face. "Precisly" Senator Falco gave the emperer a confused look,but Commodus continued to smile.

**It's clear from your vacant expressions**

**The lights are not all on upstairs **

**But we're talking kings and successions**

**Even you can't be caught unawares **

"Oh don't look so confused..everything shall go according to plan.As long as nobody will get in the way"Commodus said,a plan growing from deep within his mind."So..if Maximus dies..you wil be our King..our Caesar"Senator Falco said,gradually working things out."well yes, it's not like i'm going to let anybody get in the way of this."Commodus answered, it seemed the more they talked, the plan within his mind grew bigger."You see..if i am king..there wil be new rules..new policies..i will be a different king than that which my father was. I shall be more sucessful than he was"Commodus predicted. Senator Falco saw that this was'nt going to work."But surely you wish to follow in your fathers footsteps and complete whatever work that he has left behind" He shot him a hard, cruel look "No never!"He about yelled.

**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**

**Be prepared for sensational news **

**A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer**

**And where do we feature?**

**Just listen to teacher **

Commodus stood up,and began to pace about he room,his hands neatly behind his back. He stopped and looked at Senator Falco "Well,what are you waiting for?"He asked, meaning that he should go and spread the word "But.."Senator Falco interupted "Go! you won't regret this!"Commodus shouted,anger was evident in his voice.Before he had a chance to get a word in edgeways, he nodded and walked off, and told other people of his plans.

**I know it sounds sordid**

**But you'll be rewarded **

**When at last I am given my dues**

**And injustice deliciously squared **

**Be prepared! **

Later on in the afternoon, Commodus and the other Senators held a private council meeting.The other Senators where there,discussing their future Ceasers plan's for the empire."Listen to me!.."Commodus said, not liking that he might not be able to get his own way. "I know it sounds stupid, but you shall not regret this! for your dues you shall be rewarded, but unless you team up with me, you won't get these rewards!"He finished.The other Senators nodded at his statement.

**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected **

**To take certain duties on board **

**The future is littered with prizes**

**And though I'm the main addressee **

**The point that I must emphasize is **

**You won't get a sniff without me! **

"And unless you do these duties you shall not recieve these rewards.Only the greatest of tasks shall get a reward, not some petty little task"Commodus added.The look on the senator's faces changed. This was evil! how could they have been so stupid!

**So prepare for the coup of the century **

**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**

**Meticulous planning**

**Tenacity spanning**

**Decades of denial**

**Is simply why I'll **

**Be king undisputed **

**Respected, saluted **

**And seen for the wonder I am **

**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared **

**Be prepared! **

Commodus grinned Mischeviously "Be prepared..." was all he had left to say,then turned and walked away...

_Now nobody shall treat me like dirt.For once in my life i shall be respected..and loved by my people._

A/N-so what did you think of that? please R/R as i would like to make this story more structured,and hopefully a litle better. XD thanks.


End file.
